It's All Coming Back To Me Now
by FireEscape1892
Summary: What if Emma and Regina knew each other before Emma showed up to StoryBrooke? What if Regina had broken Emma's heart five years ago? Can Emma ever forgive Regina? Will Emma resort back into her younger self and run from the problem?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok so this is my first SwanQueen story. Its been in my head for a while now. I've done Calzona stories before but their whole fandom is breaking my heart and making me loose faith. This story will NOT follow the show completely. I know there are similar stories out there but this is mine and with a twist. So, I figured I would try this out. Please be gentle with the feedback lol. I don't have a BETA for this so let me know if I need one or not. ENJOY! :)

AU: I own nothing! I wish I did but I don't. Life goes on unfortunately.

* * *

><p>Growing up as a foster kid, you learn real quick to never get your hopes up or to even trust in others. My whole life has been about running to one place or another. I'm a runner. It's the only thing I know how to do. My first foster parents learned real quickly that blood is more important than anything. I was sent back once they found out they would have their own kids who would share DNA.<p>

After the third foster home I had given up hope and decided that I didn't need anyone other than me. By the time I was sixteen I realized I liked girls more than guys. Somehow when a family finds that out they tend to act like you have a disease or something. I learned to hide who I truly was and instead be something I'm not, just to know what it felt like to have someone want me.

After getting out of the foster system I learned how to make it out on my own, from finding odd end jobs to having a roof over my head. Not many foster kids have college degrees where I come from so all I had was my GED. A GED that I barely got with my grades and just never going to class. Sometimes I wish I had tried harder to do better. I never wanted to end up as your typical foster kid who didn't make it in the system and let things beat me down.

There was a moment in my life that I decided I would prove them wrong. The people who said I was just a messed up kid or that I was foster kid. To the people who told me that because my parents didn't want me that no one would. I would prove them wrong but most of all I would prove to myself that I'm more than just that little kid that no one wanted.

So that's how I ended up here, staring at a kid who claims to be mine that I gave up ten years ago. The same kid who was never supposed to know me because after giving him up it never would have been fair to just come back into his life. Also, no kid would want an ex-convict as a parent. This is the exact opposite of closed adoption. This is everything I didn't wish for.

Henry pushes past me to get into the apartment as if he was invited in. He was looking around the place like all curious kids are.

"Whoa! Hey, kid! Kid! Kid! I don't have a son! Where are your parents?" I demand. It's not like this thing is actually a normal situation. Most Closed adoptions don't end with kids showing up out of the blue.

Henry turns to me and says, "Ten years ago. Did you give up a baby for adoption? That was me." And that's when everything came crashing down. It's as if all the air was knocked from my lungs.

"I'm…uh… just give me a minute." I stumble over my words as I stumble over my feet. I turn and head to the closest door which turns out to be the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror and all I see is fear on my face and in my eyes.

Henry yells from the other side of the door.

"Hey, you have any juice? Never mind, found some." I try to compose myself and steady my breathing as I turn to the door and exit the bathroom.

Right when I open the door I see Henry drinking straight out of the container of juice like I'm not a stranger and as if he has no manners at all. All I can do is stare at him wishing he would just disappear.

"You know, we should probably get going." His voice breaks me out of my thoughts. I look at him with a confused look. Not exactly getting the meaning of what he's saying.

"Going where?" I ask.

"I want you to come home with me." Henry says like it's the most natural thing in the world and as if he's known me his whole life and trusts me to take him anywhere.

"Okay, kid. I'm calling the cops." I head towards the phone and just as I'm about to dial.

"Then I'll tell them you kidnapped me." The kid has some guts I have to admit. It's starting to make me mad with how bold he is. I try to get rid of the memories swimming in my mind where when I was his age I was acting the same way.

"And they'll believe you because I'm your birth mother." I let out a reluctant sigh

"Yep," Henry says, popping the "P" at the end.

As I look at him I realize that this kid isn't going to scare me with his empty threats because it will just cause problems for him in the end. And also because I can tell he's lying to me.

"You're not going to do that." I say with a smirk.

"Try me." I see the little falter after he says that.

"You're pretty good. But here's the thing – there's not a lot I'm great at in life. I have one skill. Let's call it a superpower. I can tell when anyone is lying and you, kid, are." I look back down at the phone and dial the first number.

"Wait… Please don't call the cops. Please, come home with me." He pleads with me. I think real quickly of what the biggest harm of me giving him a lift home. Well, other than getting arrested if he tries to tell the cops I took him.

"Where's home?" I ask. He looks up to me with a hopeful face. Too bad I don't feel as hopeful as him. I'll take him home, explain what happened and hope I'm never in this position again.

"Storybrooke, Maine."

"Storybrooke? Seriously?" I look at him like he's crazy

"Mmhmm." Well at least someone thinks that name is normal.

"Alrighty, then. Let's get you back to Storybrooke." I turn to grab a couple of things for the trip and get ready as Henry patiently waits by the door.

**(Emma and Henry are driving in a car.)**

"I'm hungry. Can we stop somewhere?" Henry asks while we are driving down the streets of Boston. Right then I pull the car over and turn to look at him to make him understand that this isn't a game and it's not for fun and that it's only a business trip. Part of me believes that its complete crap.

"Look kid, this is not a road trip. We're not stopping for snacks."

"Why not?" He pouts slightly that I find annoying.

"Quit complaining, kid. Remember – I could have put your butt on a bus. I still could." I say, letting him know I mean business.

"You know I have a name? It's Henry." He makes it sound like he's hurt when he's the one who barged into my life without an invite. I never asked for any of this.

As we're driving down the streets I notice the book that he's clinging onto since I saw him. It looks like an old one by the way its leather bound and worn.

"What's that?" I ask. He looks as if he's debating on telling me the truth or not.

"I'm not sure you're ready." Henry finally answers as he stares out onto the road ahead of us

"I'm not ready for some fairy tales?" I scoff at him as I try to understand what exactly this kid's deal is. Henry turns to look at me as if I've offended him with stating the obvious.

"They're not fairy tales. They're true. Every story in this book actually happened."

"Of course they did." Yeah and I'm really a princess. I let a small laugh at the joke running through my head.

"Use your superpower. See if I'm lying." I knew that would bight me in the ass once I told him that.

"Just because you believe something, doesn't make it true."

"That's exactly what makes it true. You should know more than anyone." I can't believe the nerve of this kid. He actually acts like he knows me when really he doesn't.

"Why's that?" I ask.

"Because you're in this book." Ok now he's just crazy.

"Oh, kid. You've got problems."

"Yep. And you're going to fix them." He turns to look back out the window as I drive on.

(Emma and Henry finally arrive in Storybrooke.)

"Okay, kid. How about an address?" I ask.

"Forty-four Not Telling You Street." Henry says I as I slam the breaks on my car. I've had enough of this by now as I get out of the car and slam my door on the way out. I hear another car door slam and I turn to see the kid has also gotten out of the car.

"Look, it's been a long night and it's almost… 8:15?" I say as I'm looking at the clock with a confused expression.

"That clock hasn't moved my whole life. Time's frozen here." Henry states.

I turn to look at him. "Excuse me?"

"The Evil Queen did it with her curse. She sent everyone from the Enchanted Forest here." Ok seriously again with the fairytale stuff.

"Okay, the Evil Queen sent a bunch of fairy tale characters here." Sure ill play along with this.

"Yeah, and now they're trapped." Henry eyes lit up as he thinks I believe him.

"Frozen in time, stuck in Storybrooke, Maine. That's what you're going with?"

"It's true!" Henry insists.

"Then why doesn't everybody just leave?" I ask.

"They can't. If they try, bad things happen." I hear someone call out henrys name and I turn to look and see who. A man with a dog approaches us as he looks to me with suspicious eyes.

"Henry! What are you doing here? Is everything alright?" The guy asks with true concern. Obviously he knows Henry pretty well.

"I'm fine, Archie."

"Who's this?" the man nods his head as he turns to acknowledge me.

"Just someone trying to give him a ride home." I say, trying to keep this simple.

"She's my mom, Archie." He looks surprised when Henry says that.

"Oh. I see."

"You know where he lives?" I ask, trying to fill out the sound of awkwardness.

"Yeah, sure. Just, ah, right up on Mifflin Street. The Mayor's house is the biggest one on the block." The last part catches my attention. "Mayors house"

"You're the Mayor's kid?" I turn to look at him with hard eyes.

"Uh, maybe." At least he has enough sense to look like he's in trouble

"Hey, where were you today, Henry? Because you missed your session."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I went on a field trip." Henry says.

"Henry. What did I tell you about lying? Giving into one's dark side never accomplishes anything." Well that just sounds like a bunch of crazy talk. Should the kid be seeing someone who talks like that.

"Oookay. Well, I really should be getting him home." I steer henry towards the passenger side of my car.

"Yeah, sure. Well, listen. Um. Have a good night and, uh, you be good, Henry." Archie turn to walk away and I hear the slightest sound of him whistling.

"So that's your shrink." I state.

"I'm not crazy." Yeah sure you're not. It's totally normal for one to believe there town is full of fairytale characters.

"Didn't say that. Just, he doesn't seem 'cursed' to me. Maybe he's just trying to help you."

"He's the one who needs help because he doesn't know." Oh boy is all I can think

"That he's a fairy tale character?"

"None of them do. They don't remember who they are." Kids with their imaginations huh.

"Convenient. Alright, I'll play. Who's he supposed to be?" I ask trying to enlighten the kid.

"Jiminy Cricket." Henry says like it's the most normal thing in the world.

"Right, the lying thing. Thought your nose grew a little bit." I try to tease him a little.

"I'm not Pinocchio!" Hmm, this kid sure does take this seriously.

"Course you're not. Because that would be ridiculous." I say as we start down the road.

As we pull up to his house I can't help but be impressed. At least things worked out better for him than it did for me when I was his age.

"Please don't take me back there." Henry pleads as he turns to look at me.

"I have to. I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you." Even if I took him there is no way I would risk getting out into that kind of trouble again.

"I don't have parents. Just a mom and she's evil." Oh the pity party. This kid needs to be thankful for what he does have.

"Evil? That's a bit extreme, isn't it?" Who doesn't think their parents aren't just a tad bit cruel at some point in their life? But evil? That is just harsh.

"She is. She doesn't love me. She only pretends to." Yeah that's why you live in a mansion and wear nice clothes and have a table with food on it. Part of my feels sympathy for the kid because there must be a true reason as to why he acts like this and why he seems scared to go into that house.

"Kid… I'm sure that's not true." I say as I hear a door open and hills clicking on the pavement. I'm still turned to Henry as I hear a voice that calls out to him, a voice that stops me in my spot as if my feet are stuck in quick sand and I have nowhere to go. I turn to look at the woman who has haunted me for the past five years, the one who broke my heart as if she never had one.

"Henry! Henry… Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened?" She hasn't even noticed me yet because all her attention is on the son who has been missing. Yeah, she seems real evil. But then I think what kind of person she showed herself to be towards me and I start to think maybe the kid isn't so wrong after all about his life. I notice a man standing behind her dressed like a law enforcement officer

"I found my real mom!" Henry yells as he runs off into the house. The shock and hurt that flashes on her face almost make me feel sorry for her. Like I said though, almost.

Finally she looks up at me and disbelief crosses her face this time. I imagine I was the last person on this earth that she would ever expect to show up on her door step with her son claiming he found his real mom.

"Emma. Y-you're Henry's birth mother?" I can hear the hurt and doubt in her voice. I don't know why. It's not like I planned all this. But then again knowing her shed think I had planned this all from the beginning.

I open my mouth to say something. Anything. But I end standing there like the idiot I am. Even after all this time she still makes me speechless. As I stand with her, face to face, all I can think about is the past. How she was one of the few people I have ever shown my true self around and held nothing back yet to only break me in every way possible.

She's just standing there waiting for me to say something. But looking at her now and the life she's built for herself. The big fancy house with the great job and all it entitles. I can't say anything, because she moved on without me. I bet she's never even thought about me after all these years. With that final thought in my head I do what I do best. The first and very last lesson my parents taught me, the one constant thing in my life is to run so with that I turn and walk away.

* * *

><p>Ok so not much happened in this chapter but the next one gets into is a little more. I was thinking of throwing in some flashbacks, maybe? Review so I know if I should continue. Hopefully the next chapter will be up in a couple days.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Wow guys thanks for the Follows, favorites and reviews! I'm glad some of you like it. I really didn't expect to put another chapter up this quickly but I just couldn't wait. Obviously this chapter is a flash back. Also if any of you guys have something you would like me to add into this story or any idea or suggestions, I'm all ears! Not sure im to pleased with this chapter so leave a review and let me know how I did. Reviews do honestly make things go quicker ;)

_AU: I DO NOT own anything. Wish I did though!_

* * *

><p><em>Flashback (5 years ago)<em>

_I've always loved the city. The views. The way you can walk wherever you want to go, or the sites that are everywhere. Everywhere you go is a picture moment that is impossible to not notice. The noise. It's never quiet, just people moving on with their daily lives, stopping for nothing. The people. Ok, so I take that back. I can't stand most of the people that live in the city. _

_Right after I moved to the city it seemed that I had lost what innocence I had left. The city does things to you that can't be undone. Once you've lost it, you'll never get it back. The city has taught me many things in life. It taught me how to survive, how to fend for myself, but most of all, how to see people for who they truly are. It taught me how to read people really well. _

_After I was sent to prison for a crime I didn't commit, I grew darker as a person. I decided I would never let anyone take advantage of me again. But like most things in life, it's not always in our control. _

_I hate not being in control. I've always been the type of person who makes the decisions for me because I'm the one that has to live with them in the end. _

_Once I was released from prison I bounced around for a while in the job department. Finally I was able to find something that suited me perfectly. Bail bondsperson. I don't answer to anyone. I hunt, catch, deliver, and then collect._

_For most people it's not the most glamorous job, but it pays the bills. I guess somewhere deep in my conscience though it helps me feel better knowing that I'm making these people pay for the crimes they chose to commit. I know the world isn't just black and white. There must be a reason as to why these people did the things they did. But what about the ones left behind to pay for their mistakes? _

_I was a baby when I was left on the side of the road. No one claimed me. No one took responsibility for me. So I take it for myself. Is it that wrong for me to want others to take responsibility for their actions? I get that I've made a few mistakes over the years. Some decisions that at the time seemed like the best thing for everyone involved. But it's not like I can regret any of them. If I did, then I would have never met the one who changed everything for me._

_I had just moved back to the city when everything changed. _

_I was walking down the street when I first saw her, or should I say when I first toppled right over her? It was just recently that I discovered that I preferred women over men, and when I saw her it was as if I had never seen someone so beautiful. _

_Her dark shoulder length hair framed her face perfectly. Her eyes were captivating with the way they were able to hold my gaze. They were almost as if I was looking into a dark hole and I could imagine all that they've seen in this life. The scar above her lip was what made her look badass, along with the scowl on her face as she realized that it was my fault that I ran into her. _

_"__It would nice if you would watch where you're going." She jabbed at me with that perfect scowl._

_"__Oh god. I'm sooo sorry. I was distracted. I didn't mean to knock you down." I say as I help her up. She pushes me away as soon as she gained her balance back. She takes a step back to get a better look at me. _

_"__Well dear, maybe from now on you'll watch where you're going. Someone so clumsy shouldn't be allowed on the streets. Now if you would move I'll be on my way." She pushes past me as I stand there stunned with my mouth gapping open like a fish out of the water. _

_After a couple seconds I gather myself and turn after her. There is no way I'm letting her get away. Her attitude was part of the attraction. The way I wouldn't be able to keep my comments to myself. _

_"__Hey! Wait a minute will you?" I chase after her and run past her to stop her. She looks at me with an annoyed expression on her face. I can tell she thinks I'm wasting her time._

_"__What, would you like to run me over again?" She asks_

_"__No, look I just wanted to apologize. I honestly didn't mean to run into you, or knock you over. Maybe I can make it up to you?" I ask with a hopeful look while also pulling my puppy dogs face. She looks taken aback by the offer._

_"__I don't believe that's necessary." She looks down to fumble with her purse in her hand._

_"__Well it might not be necessary but I'd still like to take you out, if you'll let me?" I say bashfully, yet hopeful. _

_She looks at me like she's debating her answer. Just a minute ago she was stern and maybe a little bit stuck up, but as I get a closer look at her I realize that that she's just like me. She's guarded. Finally she looks up at me and squares her shoulders. _

_"__Regina." Is all she says as she sticks out her hand for me to shake. _

_ "__Emma." I say with a smirk. She squints' her eyes at me, noticing my smirk. Quickly I wipe it off my face and replacing it with an encouraging smile. _

_ "__So is that a yes?" I ask hopefully. _

_"__We'll see" She says with a smirk as she turns to walk away, yet again. _

_ "__What does that mean" I yell out to her. She stops to look at me and tilts her head to the side. In every way I find it cute and captivating but there is no way I'm telling her that. She doesn't seem like the type who would take the word "cute" as a compliment. _

_ "__If we happen to meet again, then yes, I'll go out with you."_

_"__And if we don't see each other?" I ask almost afraid to of the idea of not seeing her again. _

_"__Well then maybe it wasn't meant to be." She says with a soft smile._

_"__So what? We leave it up to fate? Isn't that a little risky?" I ask incredulously_

_"__You could say that I guess, unless you're not up to the challenge?" It almost seems like she was giving me a way out with all this talk about fate. _

_"__Well that's too bad then, because I don't believe in fate. I believe we make our own choices" _

_ "__Well then, how about we say it's your choice whether you want to find me after today. Then I'll go out with you. Goodbye Emma." As she turns to walk away all I can think about is how good it sounds when she says my name and how fun it's going to be to find her. _


	3. Stay Away

AN: Ok guys so sorry for the wait. Life has been crazy. Ive had a lot of funerals to go to so a lot of loses going around on my end. Scholl has also been crazy. I probably shouldve been writing a paper i have due instead of this but i just felt like i needed to get this one out. I know a lot of yall are curious as to what happened between Regina and Emma. This chapter will give a little bit into it. Hopefully i will get the next chapter up quicker.

Let me know how im doing guys! Reviews do make thing go better and quicker!

AU: I dont own any of OUAT.

* * *

><p>"Emma please just wait a minute!" I hear heels clicking against the pavement and it pounds in my ears like a drum beat that is too loud. The more I try to get away from it, the more it just keeps coming at me.<p>

I hear Regina chasing after me but I'm trying as quick as I can to get away from her. After years of wanting answers and getting an explanation, all I want to do is run from her. As soon as i get to my car door a hand grabs my arm.

I yank it away as i turn to yell at her

"What regina?" She looks taken aback from the anger in my raised voice and the hate on my face. Not once have i ever raised my voice at her. She was used to knowing me as the sweet girl who would dote on every word she said as if it was the first time hearing any word ever spoken and she had my attention. But times change. I've been done playing the naïve girl who let people hurt her. I'm done playing the victim in this situation and feeling sorry for myself. I spent 2 years doing that and then i finally had some sense knocked into me and i saw the light, so to speak.

As I'm looking at her i catch movement behind her and notice a guy standing in the door way. He yells out that he's going to check on Henry as Regina just ignores him. Her eyes are boring into mine like she's trying to find all her answers in this one moment.

"What do you want Regina?" I say more calmly. She looks down to the ground and i can see her mouth open a few times but no sound ever comes out. There were never many times where i would catch her speechless.

"Its been a while." I scoff once she says that. Like how original. I just showed up on your doorstep after you dumped me five years ago and that all she can say?

"Yeah, well whose fault is that?" I Sneer at her.

"Look i know you probably hate me and i can understand" I cut her off before she can get any further.

"No, you can't begin to understand how i feel so don't act like it. You are nothing but a cruel, manipulative bitch. Five years ago you broke my heart. You crushed me and once again i had nothing and no one. I told you things that I've never told another human being and what do you do? You crush me. I told you i loved you and you couldn't have run further for the hills if you tried. you i though i was the runner out of us. Guess i was wrong."

"Emma if you could just let me explain and then maybe"

"No. You don't get to explain anything because no matter what you say, it will never change how much I hate you. I can't even stand to look at you, because the sight of you reminds me of what could've been and I'm tired of living my life focused on that." At the moment I'm trying everything I can to hold the tears in and as I can see she's trying to do the same.

"Emma if I could go back to that day and change things believe me I would. I would give anything to take those words back." After all this time of wanting something from her, anything to have something make sense of all this and yet it doesn't help at all. I look at her and I hate myself for still loving her and wanting to just run into her arms like nothing happened, but this isn't a fairytale. Things like that don't happen where I come from and I know I cant especially because of Henry.

And then i remember why I'm here. It's because the woman I love is the mother of the son i gave up ten years ago. I could've never imagined that this is the reason we'd be brought together again.

Over the years i had built up so much hate towards her that i cant even stand to be around her. When i first met her it was the total opposite. I would give anything to spend just one minute with her.

"I just have one question. Answer it truthfully with no lying and then I'm on my way." She tilts her head to the side and i used to think it was so cute when she did that. It was always her thinking face. The one where she doesn't like surprises so she tries to read and see whats going to happen first.

"Did you know he was my son five years ago?" She's looking at me with tears in her eyes now and i can she she's having a hard time to make the words.

"Yes, i knew. But emma please you have to know"

"No. I'm done Regina. I'm done with listening to whatever you have to say. So just stay away from me. I open my car door and think back to Henry. I look to see Regina standing there looking at the ground.

"Oh and regina." She looks up at me with what looks like hope in her eyes.

"Yes?"

"You might want to keep an eye on the kid. Running off to cities by himself and talking to strangers isn't the safest thing. You're the one who adopted him, you wanted him to be your son, so start acting like it." I get in my car and drive off. All I can think about is going back and apologizing to her. I've never been this cruel person who treats people like that. After Regina left me I started treating the people in this world how I've always been treated.

I flip the radio on to my car and I notice henry left his book in my seat. Out of the corner of my eye i see a dog or something and then I notice it's a wolf. I grab the wheel tighter and jerk my car out-of-the-way, as to not wanting to hit the animal. Even though he's he my way. All I see in front o me now is a tree coming straight at me.

I close my eyes just waiting for the impact and its like a bomb going off in my ears. I get jerked forward and hit my had on the steering wheel and at the same time I feel excruciating pain coming from my leg. Pain that is excruciating that I can feel myself start to black out. As I start to lose consciousness there is one thing that pops in my head. Regina.


	4. What I've Done

AN: Wow, Ya'll are getting lucky with this quick updates!

Ok so i think y'all can tell im not exactly following the shows storyline. Some things might stay the same but i will be changing a lot of it. For those who want emma and regina to just get right back together, well it's not going to happen that quickly. All the time line stuff will be addressed soon Dont worry lol. Also thanks to all of you who clicked the favorite, follow and review button! Reviews keep me going so the more reviews the quicker i update. Cause then i have stuff to go on!

AU: I don't own anything!

* * *

><p>Regina's POV<p>

I wake up at five Am like every other morning. But is it really waking up if I never went to sleep? I spent all night replaying last night through my mind. It was a movie that was on repeat and no matter how much I wanted to change how it went, I was never able to.

I never wanted Emma to find out that i knew henry was her son. I never wanted him to find her. I knew it was always a possibility but I figured after me hurting her so much that it would never happen. Also in my experience when you hurt someone who gives them the drive to hurt you in return. I knew she would come after me so to say if she knew the truth.

She just assumed that all this was easy for me and that i wanted this. It's never been easy for me. I never wanted to leave her but I got scared. So instead of being the person who stood and never backed down from anything, i ran. I hurt her and then ran.

I always hoped that she would've chased after me that night but she never did. I remember what exactly I said to her and i wouldn't have chased after me either. I was so cruel to her that night that I became someone who I hadn't seen in a long time.

Looking at the clock one more time a realize how much time had gotten away from me. I hurry to get ready and get henry some breakfast started up.

"Henry! Breakfast is ready." I yell out.

I don't hear anything after a while so i head up the stairs to make sure he didn't fall back asleep. I open his door and notice he's not in there.

"Henry? Where are you? You have school in an hour." I make my way through the house checking for him and then i start to panic. I grab my keys and coat and head out the door to the police station. I Think that Emma would be the one he would run to. He never wanted her to leave.

"Graham!" I run through the door and see him sitting at his desk. He looks up as i call his name and I can understand why. It's not often where i lose my control and show emotions like this.

"Regina? Whats wrong?" he ask.

"Henry I can't find him. I woke up and he wasn't there. We have to get in contact with Emma. She's the one he would go to." I don't blame her for this especially since she isn't the one that sought him out. But he could have followed her. Especially since he cant stand to be around me anymore.

"Well seeing as she didn't make it out-of-town last night he couldn't have gotten far." When Graham says that he catches my attention.

"What do you mean she didn't leave town?" Graham looks at me and I'm starting to lose my patience with all this and not getting my answers right away.

"Well i was driving around patrol last night and a car had run into our sign and her car was up ahead smashed into a tree. I figured she had just had too much to drink last night and was just going to take her to the station but then when i tried to get her out of the car her leg was stuck and there was blood everywhere. I called 911 and they came and picked her up. I haven't checked in with the hospital to see how she's doing yet. Figured i would give her some time to rest before i questioned her on what happened."

After he said all this I'm frozen like stone. The thought of her getting hurt and not knowing if she's ok or not scared the hell out of me. I look up and see Graham staring at me as if he's waiting for an answer and then i realize that I'm still standing here when i should be running to her. I turn around and i register in my mind that Graham is yelling after me but i cant think of that now.

I arrive at the hospital and run up to the front desk.

"Where's Emma Swan?" The nurse looks at me just like all the other incompetent people in this town.

"The women who was brought in last night after a car wreck. Where. Is SHE?" I'm starting to lose it with her.

"Madam Mayor?" I turn to see Dr. Whale looking at me. Finally someone who can give me some answers.

"The women who was brought in from the car wreck last night, do you know where she is?"

"Yes she just down the hall. I'll show you to her room" He starts heading down the hall with such a carefree pace.

"How is her condition?" I stop him as we get to the end of the hall.

"Well she hasn't woken up yet. Her leg was in pretty bad shape and she'll be off that for a while and her forehead was banged up pretty bad. She has a concussion, so we're keeping a close eye on her now. Your son though has kept her company for the last hour though." I look up at him as he mentions Henry.

"How long will she be out for? Will she wake up soon?" I finally find my voice.

"It's hard to say. She did hit her head pretty hard last night. All patients are different though. She might not just be ready to wake up." Dr. Whale takes my silence as a cue to leave.

I push the door open and notice Henry sitting in a chair beside her reading his book out loud. The book that started all of this. He thinks i don't know about it but I'm his mom. And there are only so many places a child can hide a book that big.

I walk into the room and that's when he notices me and stops reading. He looks at me with sad eyes with a bit of anger in them.

I walk close to the bed and finally look at Emma. I've never seen her look like this before. I hurts me just seeing the odd colors of purple and blue on her pale face.

"You should be at school." I turn to look at henry.

"I know. I just heard what happened to her and i had to come see her." He looks down to his lap, no longer able to meet my eyes. I want to get on to him and ground him or something but then I remember whose lying in this bed.

I hear a sniffle and whimper and I look to Henry whose making the noise. I rush over too him and put my arm around him. I'm surprised when he doesn't shake it off.

"Sweetie, whats wrong?" I ask as I run my fingers through is hair.

"Its my fault she's hurt." As he says that my heart breaks all over again.

"No Henry, it was an accident. Nothing about this was your fault." I try to reassure him that. He looks up at me and i can tell he doesn't believe me.

"But it is MY fault. If i had never went to get her and bring me back here then she would've never got into a wreck. And now she wont wake up and it'll all be for nothing." Tears start to fall down his checks as the sobs wreck through his body. I put my arms around him as he cries and I fell his little arms cling to me. I haven't felt the warmth of him in forever it seems like and I cant help the tears that fall from my eyes. I've never been one to care about someone else pain but with Henry, it's all I care about.

I pull back from him once he calms down some. I gently wipe away the tear tracks on his face and gently hold his face in my hands as I lean-to kiss him on his forehead. Both Henry and I are shocked by this move, mainly because i haven't shown this kind of affection in a really long time.

I stand up and pull my purse over my shoulder. And hold out my hand.

"Come on, you should be in class. You already missed yesterday."

"But i wanna stay here." Henry tries to plea with me.

"Henry i talked to the doctor. I don't know when she'll wake up but ill keep an eye on her and let you know when that happens and then you can come back and see her."

"Promise?" he ask.

" I promise. Now go wait for my in the hallway." Henry turns to leave not asking why he has to wait outside.

I turn to Emma in the bed whose been out of all this. I walk closer to her and run my fingers gently through her hair.

"Oh Emma. Always the danger magnet. You have to wakeup soon, ok? I have so much i want to say to you but this really isn't the place. I promise ill be here when you decide to wake up. I'll never leave your side again. I'll be back soon. I need to take Henry to school." I lean down and place a lingering kiss to her forehead has gently as I can. As my lips graze her skin it's almost as if the words spill out of my mouth and i have no control over them. "I Love You." I whisper so quietly that I'm not sure she would hear even if she was awake.

I stand up straight and whip my face clean of any tears and turn to leave. The only comfort i has is knowing that ill be back by her side soon enough.

* * *

><p>Ok, so what do y'all think? Come on don't be shy with the reviews. It's the only way ill know where i should head with this story.<p> 


End file.
